


Stars Shine So Brightly

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Other, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: The show had just ended, another evening of giving what was quite possibly the most dubious advice Drew had ever heard to people in the weirdest situations. Another evening of good natured bickering with Harrison.Including: summer nights, misunderstandings, and wishing stars.





	Stars Shine So Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> I've binged Kaleidotrope twice in the last two days, and then wrote this. I need more! It's so great!

The show had just ended, another evening of giving what was quite possibly the most dubious advice Drew had ever heard to people in the weirdest situations. Another evening of good natured bickering with Harrison. 

"I think I'm going with Lockheart tonight," he'd announced at the beginning of the broadcast. "It sounds very dashing. I like to think I could be dashing." 

Drew had raised his eyebrows, and kept up a steady stream of Harry Potter related jabs until he'd started receiving texts from listeners telling him to stop flirting and get a room. He'd had to come up with some phenomenally bad excuses to not read them aloud. 

Now he checked that the mics were ready for the next slot, and grabbed his bag, nodding at Hal on the way out. Harrison was supposed to have already left, but to Drew's surprise he saw him hovering outside the studio, as Drew let the door fall shut behind him. The evening air was warm and the sky was glowing with the slow summer's sunset, and Harrison was practically bouncing on his toes. He immediately fell into step with Drew. 

"Why are you following me?" Drew asked. "You don't live this way, right?" 

"No," Harrison admitted. "But-- it's summer!" 

"Yeah... and? You still don't live this side of the campus." 

"No, you don't understand," Harrison said. He stopped and grabbed Drew's arm, pulling him to a stop too. "Run away with me, Drew," he said in a dramatic whisper.

"I-- _what?_ " 

"It's summer, and you know what they say about Primrose Hill in the summer!" 

Drew glanced away from Harrison's eager eyes and looked over the top of the flat Science building to the meadow covered hill behind it. "What, that there are never any primroses there?" he said distractedly. 

"No, you _know_ that's not what they say. Not only that, but that was a very weak comeback, even from you. Are you feeling okay?" 

"I just-- could you let go of my arm now? It makes it... kinda hard to think." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Harrison took a step back. "I, uh..." 

"What do they say about Primrose Hill, then?" Drew said hastily filling the awkward silence. How did he always manage to make things weird? "What even is a primrose? Why are there so many rose-related things in this damn place?" 

"Because roses are romantic, duh! And they say Primrose Hill is absolutely stunning during the summertime." 

"Oh. Is that... all?" Drew asked suspiciously. Seemed entirely too simple for a Sidlesmith legend. 

"Well, no. They also say that if you lie in the meadows and see a shooting star above you--"

"Let me guess. If you wish upon the star, your wish comes true." 

"That's what they say," Harrison agreed. 

"And you want to go... with me?" Drew asked carefully. He studied Harrison's face intently, and he seemed to falter under the scrutiny. 

"Well, uh, only if you want too," he said. There weren't many things that made Harrison blush, Drew-- an easy blusher-- knew that all too well, but now his cheeks were flushed pink. "I mean, if you're busy, or, or you just don't want to go, then..." 

"No," Drew said, a little too quickly. "No, I'll come. Can't imagine why you'd want me along, but it's not like I've got any other plans this evening. Or any evening." 

"Drew, of course I want you along, you're..." he faltered again, and Drew hated how he always managed to put Harrison on edge. "You're _you_." 

"Exactly my point," Drew said. "But never mind, I've suddenly become aware of how fucking weird we look standing in the middle of the path like this. C'mon, lead the way, before someone comes along and starts laughing at us."

 

______ 

 

Primrose Hill was an easy ten minute walk from campus. It really was a lovely evening, and Drew, a permanently cold person, reveled in the warmth of the setting sun.

Harrison was talking, telling the stories of people whose wishes had (apparently) been granted by shooting stars. Drew was absolutely not listening, instead both smiling and rolling his eyes at Harrison's excitement. 

The road soon gave way to a packed earth path, and the grass became long and golden on either side. The air hummed with grasshoppers all around, and for half a second, Drew almost reached out to take Harrison's hand. Then he realised what he was doing, panicked, and pretended he was just putting his hands in his pocket. Then he took another half step away from Harrison so he wouldn't be tempted to try again. There was no way going down that particular road would end well, he knew that. That road _never_ ended well, and as annoying as he fiercely pretended Harrison was, he didn't want to lose him. Especially not over something as stupid as hand holding. Harrison gave him an odd look, but didn't break the flow of his story. 

 

By the time they reached the top of Primrose Hill, dusk was falling in earnest. 

"It's so beautiful," Harrison breathlessly. 

Drew nodded, and wordlessly threw himself down in the grass. It was dry and soft, surprisingly comfortable. Harrison followed suit, and for a while they were as quiet as the meadow around them. Then Harrison spoke, his voice unexpectedly muffled. 

"You didn't have to come, if you didn't want to. I don't want you to think you have to, y'know, humour me or anything." 

"I-- okay?" Drew said. 

"You don't have to pretend to feel the same. You've been pushing me away all evening, it's okay. I can take a hint." 

"Harrison, I have no idea what you're on about." 

"My crush on you, obviously," Harrison said impatiently. "It's not exactly like I'm subtle about it." 

"Hang on a second-- _what the fuck?_ " 

"You really didn't know? I've been dropping hints ever since we first met." 

"Yeah, well, if you drop a hint around me I generally pick it up, dust it off, and pass it back, never realising it was for me," Drew muttered. "I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on _what the fuck._ I can't believe-- you _too_?" 

"Drew, can you not?" Harrison said. "Like, I get that teasing is kind of your thing, and normally I like it, it's fun, but not... not now." 

"I'm not teasing. I swear I'm not," Drew said. 

"But then... but then _what_?" 

Drew gave a sharp laugh. "God, we're as bad as each other. I just... recently-- and not so recently, if I'm being honest-- I kind of..." 

"Yeah?" Harrison asked, sounding breathless again. 

"Okay, so I kind of have a crush on you. Too, apparently. Is this why the listeners kept texting me telling us to get a room?" 

"They say that to you, too?" 

"Yeah. You know when I said I had a text from my grandma this evening? My _dead_ grandma? That was one then." 

"Okay, phew. Because I was a little concerned you were being haunted or something," Harrison said, and Drew breathed a sigh of relief that this hadn't changed things between them, that they could still laugh together the way they always had. 

"So... how the hell did you miss my crush on you?" Harrison asked. "It was so obvious even Hal was making comments." 

"Like I said, not that great at picking up on social cues. Or, well, navigating social situations in general. I can't believe I managed to convince you I wasn't interested. I nearly took your hand on the way up here, and freaked the fuck out." 

"Aww. That is kinda adorable. But you don't have to freak out, not with me. It's not like I'm the most socially skilled person in the world, either, so... so just go for it. It'll all work out okay." 

"Now that _was_ a hint," Drew said, and reached out to touch Harrison's hand. 

"Yeah," Harrison said softly. "It was." 

They stared up into the sky, watching as the stars appeared as the sky faded to dusky blue. 

"Oh! Look, shooting star!" Harrison said. 

"Plane," Drew said, but smiled. 

"Shh, don't ruin it. It still counts. Make a wish." 

Drew shook his head, but still... _Please don't let this fall apart. Please, let it last, just this once._

He opened his eyes to see Harrison staring at him. He suddenly, more than anything else, wanted to kiss him, so he leant forward slowly, and did. 

"What did you wish for?" he asked softly. 

"That," Harrison said, smiling wider than Drew had ever seen before. 

"Oh my god. That's actually the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Drew said, unable to contain the laughter. 

"You love it." 

"Yeah. I kind of do."

**Author's Note:**

> This podcast deserves so many more fics, and I am honored to contribute.


End file.
